The Nightmare Won't End
by BeastBoyintheBlue
Summary: Gohan is attending West City Middle school and soon West City Junior High. He has new friends including one special one in particular. Goku is dead. So is Cell. These are times of peace. Bad Guys die. But they don't always stay dead. Gohan ages: 11 to 14
1. Meeting New Friends

(A/N: ok this takes place about 0-3 yrs after the cell games. Gohans age varies from 11-14.this story will be in the 1st person sometimes and sometimes in the 3rd. There will also be a new character. This is my 1st DBZ fanfic so plz be nice. Thanks. Plz R&R.)

(3rd Person POV)

"Gohan!"

"Gohan wake up!"

Gohan stirred in his bed he got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and blinked for a while.

"Ya mom?" He asked.

"Get up!" His mom's voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's time for your first day of primary school!" She said with excitment.

He got out of bed and got dressed. He put on a short sleeved white shirt, blue shorts, tennis shoes and a light blue sweatshirt. Gohan ate the breakfast that his mom had made him. It had been about two months since the Cell Games. When he could, he snuck out and trained. He was going to be twelve in about a month.

Today was going to be his first day of middle school. He was kind nervous but he knew that he didn't have to worry about bullies……. He ate and got onto the Flying Nimbus. He flew towards West City.

"Okay Nimbus!" He yelled.

"Time for my first day of school."

"Full speed ahead!"

Gohan raised his fist and the air and shouted out.

(Gohan's POV)

"Land over there Nimbus." I said and pointed to a part in the park across the street that was secluded by trees. We landed there under the protection of trees and bushes. I hopped of Nimbus and got my backpack.

"See you later Nimbus." I said.

Nimbus flew off into the sky. I turned and took a deep breath. I pushed away the bushes and steeped out of my little hiding place. I walked forward and crossed the street. I stopped in front of the school and stared. It was a pretty big building. I took another deep breath and walked forward. I walked down the big hallways that were filled with kids ranging from 4th to 6th grade. I was in 5th grade this year so I walked up to a person that looked like a teacher.

"Excuse me." I said.

The bald man turned around. He had on small round spectacles. He had on a generous face.

"Yes?" He asked kindly.

"Could you tell me where 5th grade room number 26 is, please?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Oh yes, that's my class." He said.

"And your name is?"

"Gohan." I said.

"Nice to meet you Gohan, I'm Mr. Johnson." He said.

"Come with me and I'll show you our room."

He led me to a medium sized room with about 18 kids in it. He showed me a seat and I sat down and got my books ready. It was twenty minutes until class began so I had some time.

"Hey there."

"Huh?" I turned around and saw a kid about my age looking at me.

He had black hair that was spiked up at the front. He had brown eyes and was raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, hi." I said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Uh, Gohan." I replied.

"Cool, I'm Ptolemy." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same." He said.

"You new here?" Ptolemy asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ah, I see you've met Ptolemy." Said Mr. Johnson.

"You still have 15 minutes could you show Gohan around?"

"Yeah, sure." Said Ptolemy.

He led me around the school showing me all the places and all the people to avoid.

"And whatever you do, don't get caught up with Drake Tames." He said.

Ptolemy pointed to a heavily muscled kid about our age. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was hanging around some of the girls. He was our height and well built. He looked like one of the popular studs.

"He is the school jock." Explained Ptolemy.

"There is one difference, he's not dumb."

"Unlike most others he's smart, not as smart as you or me but smart."

We laughed.

Our first class was Reading then we had Math, English, History, Science, Art, Music, and Gym. This is our school schedule:

West City Middle School Class List

Class……………………………………………………………………………...Teacher

Reading………………………………………………………...Mr. Johnson

Math…………………………………………………………………………..Ms. Condrak

English………………………………………………………………...….Mr. Mandrake

History…………………………………………………………………..Mrs. Pennyfeather

Lunch………………………………………………………………………………...Varies

Science……………………………………………………………………...Miss Malbinda

Art…...………………………………………………………………………...Mr. Federov

Music………………………………………………………………………….Mr. Vascuez

Gym...…………………………………………………………………………Miss. Tocola

It was Lunch and we were eating outside on the nearby rocked and stuff. I sat with Ptolemy, Rupert, Terra, CJ, Jenna and Sam. Sam is short for Samantha. My mom had packed me a good lunch. I had gotten off with a good start with the others.

"So where do you live Gohan?" Rupert asked.

"In the Eastern District." I said.

"Wow, that's far away." Said Sam.

I shrugged.

"How old are you?" Asked Jenna.

"Um, eleven." I said.

"Same with us." Said CJ.

"Now let's see." Rupert said and looked to the sky.

"I think CJ is the oldest, then Sam, Me, Ptolemy, I guess you now, then Jenna and Terra." He said.

I was having a pretty good 1st day of school.

"So did you hear about Cell?" Asked Terra.

My eyes widened for a second. I blinked and closed my eyes. I thought of how my da was dead and how I had defeated Cell. He was stronger then I was. The only reason I won is because Vegeta distracted him long enough. If he hadn't we'd all be dead.

I quickly forgot about him. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said.

"He sounded like he was pretty tough." I said.

"They say Hercule beat him." Said CJ.

"I don't believe that for a second." Said Ptolemy.

The others looked at him.

"I have my doubts about him." He said.

The others shrugged.

We ran during Gym. I did my best not to use my powers. Ptolemy was the fastest, even faster than Drake. The day ended and we parted.

"Say Gohan." Said Ptolemy when we were alone.

I turned around. He held out his hand.

"Friends?" He asked.

I smiled. I took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah." I said.

I went back to the bushes and got on Flying Nimbus. The teachers didn't give us homework because it was the first day of school. I flew home. I had had a good first day. I had even made some friends.

(3rd Person POV)

There was an explosion heard in the depths of HFIL.

"What do you want?" Said a blue troll.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" A voice asked.

"Is there a way out?" It asked again.

"I don't know." Said the panicked troll.

"Then you're expendable." The villain said.

He pointed his fingers at him. A purple beam shot forward and went straight through the troll.

The figure looked to the sky.

"I will get out of here." It said.

"And when I do-"

It smirked.

"You're the first on my list…………………….Vegeta."

(A/N: did you like it? The next couple of chappies will be longer. I left a cliffie! Well plz R&R. thanks. ttyl.)


	2. Two Saiyans

(A/N: heres the next chappie! Enjoy. Thanks. Plz R&R. this is a chappie. Hah. Lol. enjoy.)

(Gohan's POV)

I got up the next morning and flew to school on Nimbus. I had a feeling that it might be a good day. I crossed the street and walked to our classroom.

"Hey Ptolemy." I said.

I raised my hand. He grinned.

"So watcha doin this weekend?" He asked.

"Me and the others are goin to hang around the city and go get ice cream or something."

"I'll ask my mom." I said.

"Sounds good."

"It should be fun." He said.

We had the usual classes.

"Can anyone answer the problem on the board?" Ms. Condrak asked.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Gohan." She pointed towards me.

"I think the answers 72." I said.

She looked at the board and then back at me.

"Yes it is." She said.

"Very good Gohan."

She went back and did more work. Thanks to my mom making me study I was pretty smart.

"Are you ready for Gym Gohan?" Terra asked.

"Yep, I brought my suit and towel." I said.

"Swimming day is my fav, it's always on Fridays or Tuesdays." Said Ptolemy.

I smiled.

"Ya I'm excited." I said.

"Let's see, first we have to swim 7 laps then we can have twenty minutes to just do what we want." Said CJ.

"The hot tubs the best part." Said Rupert.

"The school has a hot tub!" I asked.

"Sure does." Said Rupert.

We got through our other classes then went to the dressing room. We changed in private stalls. I had a blue towel and orange and blue trunks that went down to my knees. I stepped out of the stall.

(A/N: if any of u saw the Bojack Unbound movie then u know that Gohan changed his hair. He's still 11 just a little of the hair in the back of his head is cut off. I prefer that hairstyle so ya. That's how his hair lookes.)

"Wow Gohan." Said Rupert.

"You're pretty built!"

I blushed a little.

"Uh, thanks." I said.

We walked out to the pool and got in. Rupert was the first to finish. We sat in the hot tub and talked.

"This feels good." I said.

"We have a hot springs near our house."

"Close to the river and lake."

"Cool." Said Jenna.

"Sounds good." Said Terra.

"Move over." Said a mean voice.

I turned and saw Drake. He was shoving Ptolemy out of the way.

"I was here first you prick!" Ptolemy said.

"Move or I'll-" Drake Started.

"You'll what, dazzle me with your idiocy?" Asked Ptolemy.

"He was there first so leave him alone!" I said.

"Shut it shrimp!" He said.

I glared at him. Our teacher came by.

"You need to get along or you'll be in a lot of trouble." He said.

Drake got out and jumped of the high dive.

"Loser…" Mumbled Ptolemy.

"Do you do any sport?" Asked CJ.

"Uh, I do Martial Arts." I said.

"Cool, so does Ptolemy." Said Terra.

"Neat." I said.

He was sitting in the corner watching Drake. I swam over to him.

"You really don't like him do you?" I asked.

"He bugs me, but there is nothing he can do to me." He said.

"His ego is so big his heads going to burst some day."

We laughed. We got out and got dressed. I got my stuff together and flew home. I had some Math and Reading homework. I laid on my back and thought,

(Ptolemy's POV)

Well I saw Gohan go into the bushes so I followed him. I saw him get on a yellow cloud and fly towards the Eastern District. After he had got a bit of a start I followed. I jumped in the air and flew after him. It's not everyday you see a 11 year old riding a flying yellow cloud. I guess it's not that often that you see another 11 year old flying after him.

He looked back occasionally. I hid and he never saw me. He had a powerful aura. It was……odd. He landed after about 10 minutes. I followed him to a small house. He said hi to his mom then went over to a small lake. I followed. He put his back pack down and put his hands together.

He had changed into a orange martial arts suit with a blue t-shirt underneath. Gohan was also wearing blue wrist bands, a blue belt and pointy boots. He put his hands together and a blue wave of energy came out of them.

"Kamehameha!" He said.

It hit a rock and blew it to smitharines. I watched in shock. Could it be? He sat back down and got out his books. He started on his Math.

I stepped out of the brush. He turned around. He had a shocked expression on. He opened his mouth to speak.

"You're one of us." I said.

"You're a Saiyan…….."

(Gohan's POV)

How did he know? How did he know about the Saiyans? I stood there dumstruck.

"How do you know about the Saiyans?" I asked.

"I am one." He said.

"The last one.."

"At least I should be."

I gulped. He had followed me all the way back to my house. I looked at him nervously.

"So you're a Saiyan?" I said.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Half Saiyan and half Human,." I said.

"You were the ones that fought Cell, weren't you?" He asked.

He had on a stern face. The look he had on went right through me. I stood there and looked at the ground. I looked back up at him. I put on a serious face.

"Yeah." I said.

"The energies that were there were, amazing." He said.

"Two huge ones."

"One of the other power levels just vanished, then a second less powerful one." He continued.

"Then Cell's grew twice as big, then it vanished too."

"Then the second power level came back." He finished.

He stared at me and I back at him. He seemed to stare right through me.

"How did you get here?" I asked him.

"My father was a Saiyan." He started.

"He got away before Planet Vegeta was destroyed."

"He came here."

"He had a wife." He continued.

"She gave birth eleven years ago then they both died……."

He looked at the ground.

"Where do you live?" I asked him.

"Anywhere I want." He said.

"I find food and stuff………."

"Must be tough, at least I have a mom…….." I said.

"Which one of you beat Cell?" He asked.

"Me…." I said.

He turned around, then swung a kick at me. I blocked with my arm. He turned and looked at me. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you when we were fighting Cell?" I asked.

"Doing my own thing." He said.

I glared at him.

"Buying my time." He said.

"Aunestly I didn't think that anyone was going to beat him." He trailed off.

He grinned.

"So you're the strongest guy in the world huh?"

I smiled.

"Yeah." I said.

"I guess if I'm in trouble I'll know who to call." He said.

I smiled.

He looked as if he were pondering.

"How about we do our homework then we train a little." Ptolemy said.

He smirked.

"Sounds good." I said.

The homework took about an hour. It was still sunny outside so we could do what we wanted. I got in my defensive stance. He lunged at me. I kicked him aside. Ptolemy put his fingers to his head and teleported behind me. He put his fists together and hit me on the back. I collided with the ground. I got up.

"That's Instant Transmision." I said.

"I guess you could call it that." He said and shrugged.

I grinned.

"Let me show you something." I said.

I powered up and turned into a super saiyan. He looked at me with aw.

"It's called a super saiyan." I said.

"Awesome." He said.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

I trained with him for a while.

(Cell's POV)

I sat on a rock and pondered. How did I lose? I was going to kill Gohan. Then Vegeta butted in. I was about to win then Vegeta attacked me. I was caught off guard and killed. I should have killed Vegeta when I had the chance. He was my first agenda……….

Then Gohan and his friends. They would all die. I had to get back but how? I had been caught off guard by that Pikkon. Damn him! He would die too. I would kill him also.

My revenge was at hand. I just needed to escape my jail. I saw another blue troll. I raised my hand, aimed and………….

(Ptolemy's POV)

I walked too the lake with Gohan. It had been nine monthes. I was not near as strong as Gohan. I was a super saiyan now.

"I want to dhow you something." Said Gohan.

He flew into the air.

"Follow me." He said.

It was summer so we could do whatever we wanted. I followed him. We came upon a giant tower.

"Wow" I said.

We flew up and got to a small place in the middle.

He flew in. There was a white cat with a wooden cane standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Korin!" Said Gohan.

The cat turned around.

"Hello there Gohan, long time no see." It said.

"You going to see Piccolo and the others?" It asked.

"Yeah." Gohan said.

"Who's this?" The cat asked.

"This is Ptolemy." Gohan introduced us.

After talking for a while we flew to the very top. There was a big place up there.

"Cool huh?" Said Gohan.

"Uh huh." I mumbled.

It was awesome. A green little boy came out. A big green man came out followed by a short black one. I was introduced to them. Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo. The years went by and my powers gradually grew. I had become in between a saiyan and a super saiyan two. I was so close.

I hadn't shown Gohan that yet though. The lookout became my new home and I got to know all the others better.

1 Year Later:

We were having a party at the park. Krillin was busy doing charyoky. I had my hands over my ears.

"Make it stop!" I yelled.

The others laughed. Krillin put his hands on his waist and scowled. It was awesome. I ate my share and went to get a drink.

"Isn't this fun?" Said Gohan.

I smiled .

"Sure is!" I said.

There was music and party hats and lots of food and drinks.

I heard Krillin talking to Yamcha and Tien.

"It's just not the same without Goku." He said.

Gohan had told me about his father. He sounded like a great man. I sat on a blanket and drank my soda. I sat and relaxed. These were times without evil. I wanted to keep it that way.

I should of helped fight Cell at the Cell Games. There will obviously be more idiots that might want to take over the world but we'll be there to stop them……………

(Cell's POV)

I walked past Frieza.

"So Cell do you have any ideas about how to escape this place?" He asked.

I glared at him. I just walked past.

"How rude." He said.

I walked over to and picked up one of the magical crystal balls that are left lying around. I watched Gohan and his friends have fun. I scowled. I tossed the ball. It hit Racoome in the head. I smirked.

"There has to be a way out of here." I said to myself.

"There just has to."

I slammed my fist against the rock. It was impossible. I had to escape. I flew to the sky and shot blast after blast at the ceiling. I stopped and panted. It was too strong. I put my hands together.

"Ka!"

"Me!"

"Ha!"

"Me!"

"…………………………."

"HA!"

I blasted a giant surge of energy at the ceiling. Villains bellow were watching. I strengthened my blast.

"Ha!" I yelled.

The ceiling shook and broke. Clear shards flew in every direction. I stared then smiled.

"Yes!" I shouted.

The hole started to close. I flew through it. The others tried to follow but the invisible hole closed up. I jumped onto the giant pathway.

"Free at last!" I said.

I grinned and looked out to the horizon.

"Get ready here I come." I said.

I put my fingers to my head. I thought of Earth. I disappeared in a flash, leaving behind only my after image.

(A/N: that was a nice long chappie. Hope u liked it. Now I have 5 uncompleted stories so the times I update may vary so ya. Well plz R&R. thanks. Ttyl. bbintheblue.)


	3. Another Tournament

(A/N: hiya. Well peeps here is the next chappie. It should be good. Well plz R&R.also im holdin g a vote on my new pen name. plz visit my profile page.)

(Ptolemy's POV)

I walked down the hospital wing. Gohan had been in a big tournament. Some guy named Bojack with the usual 'I'm going to take over the world' scheme had fought him. He was now hospitalized. I had decided to skip this tournament.

I walked into Gohan's room. He and Krillin were in the bunks next to each other. Gohan's leg was in a cast. I rolled my eyes.

"You're a Super Saiyan and you still manage to get beaten up." I said.

(Gohan's POV)

We laughed.

"He wasn't as tough as Cell though." I said.

Ptolemy smiled.

"Cell almost beat me, but Bojack went down pretty easily." I said.

(A/N: ok, I just watched the Bio Broly movie. It was kinda weird. But anyway, during the credits it shows flicks when goten and trunks were born. Anyway it shows parts where 11-13 yr old gohan is looking at baby goten and giving him horsey rides. Vegeta also does the same 4 trunks. Anyway im going to include those pts in the story. So u no they really happen. Well enjoy.)

I laid in bed. I was really sore. I had heard my dad again. He seemed to always be there. We turned on the television. Hercule was standing in front of a big crowd.

"And that's is how I beat the all powerful Cell and the aliens." He boasted and lied.

"Why is it that every time we save the world or something he takes all the credit!" Complained Krillin.

"Because he's the world champ." Said Ptolemy.

"World champ of lying." Said Oolong.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

Ptolemy walked over to the window. I looked at him.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

He turned around and grinned.

"Nope, nothing." He said.

He walked over and sat in the chair next to me. He put his hands behind his head and relaxed. I slept there for another day or two. I woke up. I saw the others talking and stuff. Krillin was all better. He did have a slight limp though. My arm was better but my leg was still sore and in a cast.

I got up and walked around using my crutches.

"Hi." I said and stretched.

"Sit down honey, we want your leg to get better." Said my mom.

"But mom!" I whined.

She put her hands on her sides and scowled.

"You will rest young man and that's final!" She said sternly.

Oolong got up.

"Oh come on Chichi, give him a break." He said.

She turned to look at him.

"I'll show you a break!" She screamed.

"I'll turn you into bacon piggy!"

Oolong coward in the corner. The others stared. My mom got up and left the room.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Ptolemy.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

"I'm hungry."

I rubbed my stomach. We walked to the cafeteria with the occasional moments when the others helped me down stairs. We sat at an empty table after we had gotten our food. I gulped down at least three servings of food. The others watched in amazement.

"Like father like son." Laughed Krillin.

I nodded as I swallowed a big bowl of rice. I finished after about an hour. I patted my belly.

"You done yet?" Asked Ptolemy.

I grabbed a chicken leg and threw it in the air. It fell into my mouth and I swallowed it. I took the bone out of my mouth and put it on the plate. I burped and nodded.

Trunks walked in the room.

"Hey Trunks." I said.

"Hey Gohan." He said.

We walked outside to the park.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Ptolemy.

"Gohan!" Screamed my mom from inside the hospital.

"Uh oh, run for it!' Said Krillin.

Everyone ran away in different directions. Leaving me behind.

"Hey guys!" I yelled.

"Don't leave me behind!"

"Gohan!" Said my mom.

She walked down the side walk. I looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry mom." I said.

"You bet you are!" She said.

"Get back in your room right now young man!" She demanded.

I went back to my bed. The others came in after my mom had left.

"You left me behind." I said.

Ptolemy shrugged.

"Hey, with your mom it's every man for himself." Said Krillin.

I sighed. I got better in about a week. The tournament had been canceled and was going to be held again in about a week. I woke up. I had spent the night at the lookout with Ptolemy.

(A/N: srry to keep interrupting its just im sad. This 1 writer lilgohanfanatic was a really good writer and he hasn't updated 4 a while. He said there was goin to be a lot of action in the next chappie of 1 of my favs and he never updated. The last time he updated was 2003. so ya. Srry about the interruptions.)

I stood up. I saw that Ptolemy was gone. I walked outside. I looked around. I sensed his power. I flew into the air and went to where the power was coming from. He was floating in mid air. He was shooting a big wave of energy.

"Kamehameha!" He said.

He repeated it over and over. I had no idea that he knew how to use that attack. He stopped and put two fingers to his head.

"Special beam cannon!" He said.

He knew the kamehameha wave and the special beam cannon? But how? I guess he had seen us use them.

"Destructo Disk!" He said and threw the energy disk.

I smiled. I watched him use the three techniques over and over again. I had my power masked. He stopped and flew up higher into the sky. I followed. Once up really high he stopped. He powered up. His power levels were much higher then I had thought. It was amazing. He was close to being as strong as I had been when I had fought Cell.

He stopped. He started kicking and punching. I watched. He was training. I was so amazed that I forgot to mask my power for a second. He turned around. I stared as he stared back. He panted. He looked around then flew the other way. I flew after him.

He loss altitude and got lower. He looked behind him and saw me following him. I had on a serious face. I was faster then he was. I caught up with him.

"Stop." I said.

He did. I stared at him. He stared back. I had on a worried face. He glared at me.

"You weren't supposed to see that." He said.

"Why didn't you want me to see that?" I asked.

He breathed hard.

"Because they're your techniques and I took them." He said.

"The kamehameha wave was my dad's and many others' technique." I said.

He stared. He looked down at the ground. I dropped down and I followed. He landed on the top of a hill. I smiled. He smiled back wearily.

(Cell's POV)

The first thing I had to do was find the dragon balls. I had already found six of them. With my speed it didn't take long. I had stolen the dragon radar from Bulma's. They hadn't even heard me come in. I Smirked at the thugs in front of me. The last dragon ball was in the hands of a very rich man.

One of the men lunged at me with a knife. The knife shattered on my hard exoskeleton. I grabbed the guy by the neck and threw him into a wall, breaking his neck in the process. I laughed. The others fired gunshots at me. I walked forward and kicked the nearest man, killing him instantly.

I pointed my finger at the other and shot the death beam at him. It pierced him and killed him. I repeated the technique on the others. I broke down the doors and killed the last two thugs. I stepped towards the rich man with the dragon ball in his hands.

"I'm here to claim my prize." I declared.

"Here take it!' He through it at me.

I kneeled down and picked it up. He took out a rocket launcher and fired it at me. I was covered in smoke. The smoke cleared and I stood there frowning. He was wide eyed. He fell to the floor and crawled away slowly.

"I was thinking of whether to kill you or not." I said.

"But you how ultimately chosen for me."

I raised my hand and blasted him to oblivion. I had all of the dragon balls. Now all I had to do was to wish myself back to life. I used instant transmission to teleport myself to where my Cell Games arena had been held.

I put the dragon balls on the ground. They were glowing.

"I summon thee eternal dragon by thy name!" I said.

"Arise Shenron!"

The giant dragon appeared before me. It was amazing. I grinned. So this was the almighty eternal dragon. It was much bigger than expected.

"What is thy wish?" It asked.

I could have wished for eternal life but I prefer to using my own powers.

"I wish to be alive again!" I shouted.

"So be it, your wish is granted." Shenron said.

I felt a sudden rush then it went away. My halo disappeared. I smiled. I was alive again. I could now extract my revenge. Let's see Gohan was probably about twelve by now.

"What is your next wish?" Demanded Shenron.

What did I want? Oh yes. That was a good idea.

"I wish that Pikkon were here, just for a year or three." I said.

"Your wish has been granted." It said.

Its eyes glowed red then it turned yellow. Shenron turned into the seven dragon ball then the balls flew away. I grinned.

I powered up a little. It was amazing! I was much stronger! Saiyans get stronger after near fatal injuries. But I had been brought back from the dead. My powere had been boosted up considerably.

I used Instant Transmission and teleported to the top of one of the plateaus. I turned and grinned.

"So it begins." I said.

(3rd Person POV)

Pikkon was practicing. The Other World Tournament was to begin in a couple days. He wanted to get in a few last minute punches and kicks. He felt a sudden rushing and pulling. He vabished. He felt like he was being torn between two dimensions.

He appeared in the sky. He fell and landed on a big platform. He got up.

"Who's that?" Asked a voice.

A bunch of people ran over to him. Pikkon stood up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're on Dende's Lookout." Said a boy with spiky black hair at about twelve years of age.

The told him their names and he told them his.

"Pikkon huh?" Said Piccolo.

"And you're supposed to be dead?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Pikkon.

His halo had disappeared.

"This is nonsense." Said Vegeta.

"What is a little weakling like you doing here?" He asked.

Pikkon glared at him.

"Hahahaha." A voice laughed.

A round object flew through the sky and landed at their feet. It was green in the middle and was beeping.

"I thought you might be here." The voice said.

(Gohan's POV)

We looked to the top of the Lookout's house. Our eyes widened. There stood Cell. He had on a huge grin. He laughed again. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was dead. It wasn't possible.

"It's not possible." Said Vegeta.

"But how? Asked Piccolo.

"It doesn't matter." Said Pikkon.

He powered up. His power level rivaled my dad's. The others looked at him in amazement. He flew towards Cell. He was surrounded by a ball of fire. He kicked at Cell. Cell disappeared. He appeared behind Pikkon.

"That trick won't work on me again Pikkon." He said.

"You caught me by surprise and I promise you that it won't happen again."

Pikkon turned around. Cell brought his elbow down on his back. Pikkon flew towards the ground. His eyes were wide and blank. He hit the ground and laid there. He attempted to get up. Cell landed next to him. He kicked him. Pikkon flew into the house.

"Hahahhahaha." Laughed Cell.

"This is even more fun than I had imagined." He said.

I he turned around.

"Oops forgot." He said.

"You were supposed to be my first victim Vegeta."

"Oh well, I guess you can still be the second."

Cell smirked. He started walking towards Vegeta. Vegeta got ready. His eyes widened. I scowled. I powered up into a Super Saiyan. I charged him. He blocked.

"Not this time stupid boy." He said.

He kicked me and I skidded across the ground. The others attacked. He blasted them all aside. Ptolemy put his fingers to his head.

"Special Beam Cannon!" He yelled.

He fired it at Cell it hit him dead on. Cell wasn't even fazed.

"You're the new kid aren't you?" He asked.

"Let me show you how it's done." Cell grinned.

"Special Beam Cannon!" He shot the attack at Ptolemy.

I knocked him out of the way. The beam went right through the floor.

"Always being the hero, eh Gohan?" He said.

I glared at him.

"What happened to your old power?" He asked.

"Having a hard time bringing it out?"

"Maybe I can help."

He stopped and smirked evilly.

"I have an idea." He said.

"All of you must participate in the upcoming tournament."

"Whoever wins gets to fight me at the final round."

"And who says we should comply to this?" Snarled Vegeta.

Cell laughed.

"Because if you don't I will turn this planet into dust and torture you until you die." Said Cell.

Vegeta clenched his fist.

"We'll be there." I said.

He turned and smiled at me.

"Good boy." He said.

He turned and walked to the edge of the Lookout. He spread his wings out.

"Until then." He said and smirked.

Cell jumped off the side of the Lookout and flew away. We got Pikkon a sensu bean.

"This is madness!" Said Vegeta.

"He expects us to join some silly tournament because he wants us to?"

"Yes and if we don't, then we can say goodbye to the earth." Said Piccolo.

I walked out stared at the clouds around.

"Father-"

"I need you."

(A/N: I hope u liked it. Just telling u I have a new web page so u guys can check it out if you want. Um, this chappie was a pretty long one. So I hope u enjoyed. There is goin some good action soon and there will be a sequel. Well plz R&R. ttyl.)


	4. The Broadcast

(A/N: there is one problem. I have a sort of problem where I love to start new stories. So don't expect my updating to be in a pattern. Lol. Ya. Plz R&R. thanks.)

(Gohan's POV)

I couldn't believe he was back. I had killed him. He was dead. I jumped off the side of the Lookout and landed on the highest hill. I cried. The tears rolled down my face.

"Daddy!" I yelled out.

I felt sick inside. How had Cell come back. Was it even possible. I sat there and sobbed for what seemed like forever. I made a choice. I had to do this. Nobody could get in between me and Cell. Not Vegeta, Trunks or even Ptolemy. I had to kill him and make sure he stayed dead.

I stood up. I flew back to the tower. I landed and walked to the house. Vegeta walked over to me.

"And where have you been?" He asked smartly.

"Shut up." I said and glared at him.

I walked by him. He had on an angry and surprised face.

"How dare you!" He said.

"You cheeky little runt!"

I turned and gave him a death glare. I stared right through him. He scowled. I turned and walked inside. I walked to the hyperbolic time chamber. I opened the door and stepped in. For a second I felt the change in the atmosphere. The feeling went away quickly.

I walked to the edge of the small house in the middle of nowhere. I remembered the times when my dad and I had trained in here. To get strong in order to fight Cell.

"Dad, I need you." I said.

"I don't think even my hidden powers will be enough to fight Cell."

"He's come back so strong."

I looked into the nothingness half hoping to hear his calm voice. To hear him telling me what to do and how to beat Cell. There wasn't a sound.

"Hidden powers?" A voice said.

I turned and saw Ptolemy. I just stared. I barely held back my tears.

"You're much stronger then you let on aren't you?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. He grinned.

"We can beat him." He assured me.

"And if we die then we'll be with your dad."

I smiled weakly. Ptolemy turned and stepped out of the hyperbolic time chamber. I followed. About an hour had passed Barely a minute had passed outside. Ptolemy and Trunks were both Super Saiyans fighting in the air. I watched them.

They were strong but not strong enough. Not even close.

We heard in the news that the tournament was going to be held in about two months. It had again been re-scheduled. That gave us more time to train. At least the others. Ptolemy and I had to go to school.

Ptolemy and I crept out of the bushes and walked across the street. We hadn't seen the others all summer. We were now in 7th grade and were twelve. I had grown and so had Ptolemy. Ptolemy was about 5'1" and I was about 5'1" ½. We saw the others. Scholl started in half an hour.

We ran up to them. Rupert was taller, a lot taller. He was about 5'4" ¼ I guess. His hair was a little longer. CJ had grown a little and was about 5'2". CJ was probably the most athletic. The girls had changed a little too. Terra's red hair was short and in a pony tail. Sam had grown her black hair out and it was down to her thighs. Jenna's blondish brown hair was doan to her neck and there was a blue streak down the middle where she had dyed it.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey!" Said Rupert.

"You're tall, wow." Said Ptolemy.

Rupert smiled.

"Ready for school?" I said.

"Not really." Said Terra.

(Cell's POV)

I looked around me. I was on the tiled floor of my make-shift arena. I looked around. I turned and saw a blue blast hit my shoulder. My arm completely disintegrated. I stared in horror. It was little Gohan standing in his powered up state.

"Kamehameha." He said.

Another shot blue off my wings, my other hand and one of my head peices. I coughed up blood. He started forward.

"Stay back!" I said.

He kept walking forward. I put my hands together.

"Final Flash!" I yelled.

A big yellow blast hit him strait on. I smirked. The smoke cleared. He just stood there. He continued forward.

"Come on Cell." He said.

"Is this all you've got?"

I growled and charged at him. He punched me in the stomach. I gasped for air. I stood up and got ready to attack. He appeared before me. His hands in the kamehameha stance. My eyes widened in horror.

"Kamehameha!" He yelled.

I saw a blue flash then it ended. I woke up and looked around me. I was still sitting on the island. The sky was blue and the water swished around calmly. I breathed hard. I relaxed. These were the very same islands that i had absorbed the androids on.

"That is not how our fight will end Gohan." I said.

"I promise you that."

I flew up into the sky.

"Maybe I should get in a little practice." I said.

I flew to the east and found a city on the mainland. I landed. The city folk turned, took one glimps at me and started scattering like ants. I smirked. Until now the world didn't even know I was back. I walked over to the big building with ZTV on it in bold red letters. This was the same place I had broadcasted the Cell Games at.

The people were all watching the news about now so I made perfect timing. I blew through the floor. The people scattered every which way. I looked at the man with the mike and waved him forward. He slowly came up to me.

He handed me the mike. I smirked and watched him as he ran and stumbled away. I turned to the TV camera.

"Listen closely." I said to the viewers.

(Gohan's POV)

"I am back and stronger than ever." Said Cell.

We stared in horror at the sight before us, it was just like last time.

"This planet and its pathetic inhabitants will all be destroyed." He continued.

"I will hold another tournament."

"It will be the universal tournament that is coming up."

"I hear there _might_ be some worthy opponents."

He grinned and his eyes narrowed. I could hear the others shivering and breath hard.

"Whoever wins the tournament will then fight me." He said.

"Do any of you have any objections?" He asked sarcastically.

He smiled.

"Good, cause' I wouldn't listen to them anyway."

"Of course-" He smirked his usual evil smirk at this.

"If he dares then I am willing to fight the world champion, Mr. Satan first."

"I you want to live then everyone should send their greatest fighters, the fight for the universe is about to begin-"

"So don't miss it."

With that the regular station came back on.

"Darn it." Said Krillin.

"Are any of us strong enough to beat him?"

Piccolo folded his arms on his chest.

"No, so we better get stronger." Piccolo said.

I looked at Ptolemy. He stood, his back against the wall. He just looked at the ground emotionless. I thought of how I wanted to stop Cell so badly. I felt my power surging.

(Piccolo's POV)

I sensed and energy, a powerful one. I looked at Gohan. I could see the energy swirling around him. The television exploded.

"Ahhhhh!" Yelled Krillin.

He and Yamcha crawled back. Krillin stared at Gohan in amazement. I stared and looked out of the window.

"Damn it." I swore quietly.

I walked out the door and took off into the sky. I flew toward the city that Cell was in. I got there in a matter of moments. I landed on the rooftop of one of the highest buildings. I couldn't sense his energy, he must have already gone.

I clenched my hand into a fist. I got ready to fly off again.

"Don't give up just yet, Piccolo."

I spun around. Cell was right there. His hand was glowing yellow and was pointed at my face. He was less than a foot away from me. I wouldn't be able to dodge in time, my head would be blown clean off. I shook and breathed hard. He just smiled.

"No, I won't waste you." He said.

He put his hand down. I calmed down and glared at him.

"Why not, you're going to kill all of us anyway right?"

He smiled again and chuckled.

"Don't you ever just want to have some fun?" He asked sarcastically.

"And don't make me change my mind."

"I could just kill you, there wouldn't be a speck of guilt on my mind."

He cracked his knuckles.

"But I guess I could play with you a bit." He disappeared.

I looked from side to side. I felt and overwhelming force hit me in the back. I flew forward. At that same moment though I also felt a power level stronger than Trunks, Vegeta and Gohan combined.

I hit a near building and flew right through it. The people inside screamed. I hit the side of another building and just floated there. Cell floated to wher I was and grinned triumphantly.

"Tell your friends that I'll be waiting." He said.

"Stop playing with us with these stupid games!" I yelled out and lunged at him.

He floated to the side and caught my arm. He bent it behind my back.

"_Stupid Games_?" He said.

"Piccolo you hurt my feelings." He chuckled again.

He wished that I had had the power to rip him in half. He kneed me in the back and let me fall to the streets below.

"Use the time you have to train and not attack me with sightless rage." He yelled at me.

I fell and just remained quiet. I he had done so much damage to me without even trying then we were in big trouble.

"Humph." He grunted an flew off making the usual buzzing noise as he left.

I slowly got up and flew back to Roshi's house.

"Where'd you go Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

I glared at him and he made a big gulp.

"Oh, my." Said Tien.

I looked at Gohan and he looked back. I walked up the stairs and sat cross legged on the floor. I we were going to beat him then we needed a miracle…………….and not just Gohan's hidden strength.

(Cell's POV) I flew to the spot of the tournament and sat in the middle of one of the floating arenas. I smiled. This was going to be very fun indeed. Me versus all the others. Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, the new kid, Piccolo, Pickon, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien. This would be the real fight. The fight for the universe. I stood there with my arms folded across my chest.

"And so it begins." I said.

(A/N: it was pretty long right? Well I hope u like it. Srry I haven't updated for a while. Anyway plz R&R and feel free to ask questions. I no I have a sort of weird writin stile. Ttyl. SuperSaiyan2Gohan)


	5. Satan City Go Bye Bye

(A/N: heres the next chappie so I hope u enjoy it.

(Gohan's POV)

I sat in the hot springs near my house.

(A/N: they all have bathing suits on okay? No nudes! lol.)

This was all too weird, how could he be alive. It was as if he had come back from the dead. I got out and walked down the river of hot springs. I scowled. I flew to the tournament islands as fast as I could.

I stopped in mid air and looked around. Cell was sitting with his hands folded across his chest. I landed in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked me up and down.

"You could have at least had the descentsy to put on a shirt." He remarked.

"I won't be here long." I said. CJ, Rupert, Ptolemy, Samantha, Terra and Jenna were there too.

He smirked.

"You're so positive Gohan, would it bother you to be a little negative?" He said sarcastically.

I just narrowed my eyes. He shrugged. Cell smiled an evil smile.

"I'm bored so I think I'm going to have a little fun." He said and put his hand in the air.

His hand glowed blue and there was a humming noise coming from it. It started to glow on and off then started shooting blasts into the air. All of the blast flew in one direction.

"All of the blasts are locked onto different specific people." He explained as the blasts kept coming out.

He stopped and put his hand down.

"There are enough blasts to take out half of the population in Satan City." He said.

He nodded his head towards he direction they were headed.

"Well, hop to it." He said.

I turned and flew after them leaving Cell, who had a smile on his face, behind. I stopped at West City. The blasts flew towards them. What could I do? Some of the people stopped to look at the blasts.

"Look at the fireworks!" Said one man.

"Wow" Said another.

Most of the people looked and stared, oblivious to the danger.

"Look out!" I yelled.

"Get out of here, run!"

None of them heard me. One man stared and his expression turned into on e of sheer terror as a blast went right through his chest. The people screamed and ran in all directions. Like Cell had said, half of the people were whipped out.

"Ironic isn't it?"

I turned and saw Cell floating beside me.

"You think they would be used to it by now." He continued.

"But I guess that's why they aren't perfect and must die."

He put a hand out and aimed it at the city. Before I could move he shot a blast that was powerful enough to blow up the city ten times. It hit the middle and destroyed the city and everything around it for miles. He smiled approvingly and looked at me. I had an astonished expression on.

"It was fun talking to you Gohan." He said.

"But you look tired, I think I'll give you a little rest."

I felt a pain on the back of my neck and I lost consciousness.

(A/N: it was short but at the same time that I post this I will post the next chappie. So u guys can just click the button and there is ur next chappie. Plz R&R both of them.)


	6. First Kiss

(A/N: here is the next chappie like I promised. Enjoy and plz read and review. Remember that everyone can review cause I don't have he block on. So plz press the button.)

I woke up later. Cell was gone and I was laying in the middle of the crater. It was still bright daytime. I got up and rubbed the back of my neck. I flew until I saw the river and landed. I walked back to the hot springs where the others were. They were still there so I hadn't been asleep for long.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Uh." I started.

I had to think of something. Her and the others didn't know that about Cell or my powers.

"I just took a little walk." I lied.

"Ok." She sounded satisfied.

I got back in and put my arms on the grass behind me. I closed my eyes. I heard someone wading in the water. I opened one of my eyes. Samantha was floating next to me and had on a small smile. The hot springs was big and the others were about 25 feet away.

"Uh, hi." I said.

She giggled and smiled. I stared at her.

'Wow, she's pretty.' I thought.

I smiled nervously and she just giggled. She seemed to keep sneaking closer to me. Before I knew it we were less than half and arms length away. I breathed through my nose nervously.

"Hey Gohan!" Ptolmey called me over.

The boys and girls had split up and were talking privately. I waded over to them and Sam went to the girls.

"Ya?" I asked relieved to escape the awkward moment.

"Who do you think is stronger Rupert or CJ?" He asked.

I stared at them for a while and thought.

"CJ, definitely." I said.

"O yea!" Shouted CJ.

He flexed his arm and mocked Rupert.

"But Rupert is faster." I pointed out.

It was Rupert's turn to mock CJ.

"Well I'm smarter!" Said CJ.

"I get better grades than you!" Rupert yelled back.

"So what?" CJ remarked.

"Well, that means I'm smarter!" Said Rupert.

"NO!"

"YEA!"

"NO!"

"YEA!"

"NO!"

"YEA!"

Ptolemy seemed to want some of the action.

"Well I'm smarter than both of you!" He said.

I smirked.

"Well I get better grades than all of you, so I'm the smartest!" I said.

We laughed. The girls were giggling and laughing next to us. We stopped and listened.

"He is pretty cute." Whispered Terra.

"I know!" Giggled Sam.

She put her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"Well, you know who I like?" Said Jenna.

She leaned towards the others and whispered in their ears. They listened quietly for a second and then started laughing and giggling quietly. They became too quiet to hear.

"Who do you suppose they're talking about?" Asked CJ.

"Beats me." Shrugged Ptolemy.

Rupert rolled his eyes.

"Girls." He said.

They started laughing, but I kept watching. I looked at Sam. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

(Sam's POV)

I giggled with others and looked over at the boys. I saw Gohan and our eyes locked. I stared at him and he stared back. He turned and continued talking to the boys. I blushed. Terra looked at me.

"He was looking right at you!" She said.

I looked at the water and made swirls with my fingers.

"Were just friends." I assured her.

"Oh c'mon." She said.

"You **need** a boyfriend."

"I don't need one,………… but it would be nice." I said.

"Plus Gohan and I are just friends, nothing more."

Terra rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" She said.

"He is cute and smart." Said Jenna.

I looked at her.

"Not to mention his body." She said.

"He's way buff."

"He's not that big." Said Terra.

Jenna examined him.

"Yeah, I guess your right, CJ is bigger than he is." Said Jenna.

Gohan disbanded from the others and started swimming down the river-like path of hot water. I followed. He stopped and just floated there. I took a deep breath.

"Here it goes." I mumbled.

I swam next to him.

"Hey Gohan?" I said.

"Yeah?" He said in his cute crackly voice.

"Have you ever had a relationship?" I asked.

"Like a special relationship."

He was quiet for a second.

"I don't think so, not what I think you're thinking of." He said.

"What do you think I'm thinking of?" I asked.

We both stayed silent. The others were wrong, up close he was definitely much bigger than CJ was. His eyes were glistening and he had on a confused and innocent face on. We were a good ways away from the others. I slowly swam closer to him. He was about an inch taller than me. I stared into his eyes and he into mine. We both leaned our heads toward each others. I closed my eyes and felt our lips touch. I barely knew what I was doing.

I instinctively put my hands on his arms. They were hard as rocks and had absolutely no fat or flab. I felt him put his hands on my waist. It seemed to last forever, then we parted. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He breathed heavily and my heart was pumping like mad.

I blushed and looked into his glistening eyes. He smiled goofily and his cheeks seemed to be redder than mine. I smiled slightly and turned away. I slowly swam back to the others, who were still chatting amongst each other.

(Gohan's & Sam's POV)

My very first kiss……..

(A/N: u have to admit that that was a pretty good chappie. And don't worry, tis doesn't effect gohanxvidel. I just gave him a little gf before then. And I no that in the show it said that gohan had his first date in highschool. Well just because he might have a gf doesn't mean he has to go on dates. Haha. Lol. Plz R&R. thanks.)


End file.
